1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to antenna tuning in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The evolution of multi-band, multi-mode wireless communication technologies (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), code division multiple access (CDMA) 1×, Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)) combined with a need for aggressive, unique and attractive design features and characteristics, such as borderless display for user equipment, has led to increasing demands for innovative antenna designs in which antennas utilize a much smaller space or “keep out” within the user equipment.
A more compact antenna design, which utilizes less space within the user equipment, increases the antenna q factor (Q) (i.e., more localized energy near the antenna). An increased antenna Q most likely indicates a narrowband antenna and causes the antenna to be more susceptible to de-tuning effects which occur when the corresponding wireless communication device is held within a user's hand or against the body, when compared to traditional antenna designs. These traditional antenna designs have a lower antenna Q, and operate over larger bandwidths, but utilize a larger space. De-tuning in a high Q antenna increases mismatch losses due to reflection and, as a result, the antenna system efficiency performance is negatively impacted.